<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jinx by sweetie_or_not</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186580">Jinx</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetie_or_not/pseuds/sweetie_or_not'>sweetie_or_not</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Dreams [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dream Sex, Impact Play, M/M, Punishment, S&amp;M, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetie_or_not/pseuds/sweetie_or_not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681230/chapters/71659317">Learning the Ropes Pt 8</a>, Michael and Lucifer both can’t seem to put the day’s events out of their mind…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Dreams [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jinx</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little bonus somethin’-somethin’ that LtR Pt 8 inspired me to write (not sorry), with a convenient twist to keep it canon.</p>
<p>Mind all those tags, my lovelies, and enjoy ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rest of the evening had passed in a pleasant haze, soft-focused and warm.  Sharing, as they seemed to do so often these days, food, comfort, companionship… the connection between them finally settled into something relaxed, and natural, after those early days of excited uncertainty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As night came on, they all felt it, the exertions of their day pulling heavily at them, drawing them together to an early rest.  And they went, unprotesting, pleasantly aching bodies ready for the gentle embrace of sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They settled in together: Michael, Chloe, and Lucifer, side by side.  Such a long way they’d come, today included.  Still feeling the warmth of their connection in their limbs as they each drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer looked towards his brother, “Michael? There’s something I’d like you to do for me.”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words felt less strange the second time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael watched him walk to the drawer.  Again, taking up the strap, holding it out to him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael’s eyes fell to it, and back up to his brother, energy rising to draw him forward.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And this time, he understood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please… Michael, this is something I need you to do.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael took the strap from him and watched Lucifer turn, climbing slowly across the bed, bracing his hands against the headboard.  The brief awareness, a strange and intriguing difference, vanished at the sound of Lucifer’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please,” he breathed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael flexed his grip, testing the weight of the implement he held.  Knowing it had to be him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He felt his power rising up as Lucifer spoke.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To <em>him</em> this time...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You asked me to tell you what I want.  To not be afraid of that.  So please, believe me: I want this.  I need this.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He sensed Michael moving to kneel on the bed behind him, startled as he felt Michael’s hand on his shoulder, his voice low, “Are you ready?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer nodded, “Yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The same, yet different...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The strap sang through the air, cracking down against Lucifer’s shoulder blade.  The breath hissed through his teeth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,” Lucifer ground out, “again.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael moved, rhythmically, naturally, feeling the heat rising off both of them.  The air echoed with the steady strikes, their shared breath.  He watched as red marks started showing through the pink, scattered outlines, lost to counting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael didn’t hold back this time, knowing full well what his brother wanted.  What he needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He drew from his most shadowed depths and poured it out, strike after strike, almost getting lost in it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting lost in it...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He saw Lucifer trembling, nerves twitching with overwhelm.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved in closer, the both of them shaking with exertion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have you had enough?” Michael breathed hard, his voice rough.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No,”  Lucifer choked back, gasping.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran his hand down Lucifer’s back, slicked with sweat over the marks he’d laid on him.  Lucifer hissed, arching at his touch, his head falling back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer breathed, thoughts churning.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emotions churning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael’s hand glided down his back again, sweet torture, and a moan escaped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What more can I give you?” Michael’s voice echoed low, “What more would you ask of me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned in close, coursing his hands along Lucifer’s back, his ribs, fingers digging in, as Lucifer writhed under it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When will it ever be enough?” he whispered in Lucifer’s ear as his hand drifted lower, over his hip, slick with sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer gasped as he felt Michael’s hand slide around his cock, latent desire surging to life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now this… this is something you understand.  Your language, your undoing.  And something you’ve taught me all too well.”  Lucifer felt Michael pressing up against him, getting hard as he stroked him.  And Lucifer responded, as Michael knew he would… knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> all too well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This, Lucifer… is this what you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he heard himself breathe, eyes closing as the pleasure built.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Michael rustling in the nightstand drawer, a cap clicking open… felt slicked fingers sliding along his ass, gently coaxing.  Lucifer relaxed back into it, gladly, eagerly, opening up as he felt Michael pressing in.  He breathed with it, a moan rumbling deep, as Michael’s finger slipped inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Already so desperate, Lucifer pushed back against him, taking him in farther.  A shiver coursed through him as a second finger joined the first, caressing him deep, spreading him wider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Michael… please… I need this,” he confessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael’s fingers withdrew and Lucifer heard him quickly preparing himself.  He inhaled in sweet anticipation… shuddering as he felt Michael’s cock pressing against him, sliding him open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael’s breath came fast, eyes wide as he sank in, inch by inch, hotter and tighter than he could have imagined.  Lucifer breathed out a reedy cry, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>yes… yes…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he pressed back, welcoming the fullness, relishing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael slowly pulled out, and sank back in, breath leaving him in a shaking gasp.  Again, gliding in, smoother, easier.  Lucifer rocked with him, pressing back against the headboard as the thrusts deepened.  He moaned absently, losing himself in the pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Establishing a steady rhythm, Michael brought his arm around Lucifer once more… Lucifer cried out as Michael’s hand found his aching cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck…</span>
  </em>
  <span> yes…” he ground out, moving in time, his breath coming fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael felt it too, desire flaring, pressing and urgent.  He picked up his pace, and felt Lucifer pushing back on him in response, driving him on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Michael… harder!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael pounded into him, his own moan tearing free, as his hand worked hard on Lucifer’s cock, feeling him throbbing and desperate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck… Lucifer…” he panted, “Is this what you wanted?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Michael… yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both felt it building, cresting.  They moved together in frantic harmony, mingled voices crying out…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes… yes… !</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer came awake with a gasp, juddering harshly to reality, the room dark around him.  His heart was pounding in his ears, chest rising and falling.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bloody</span>
  </em>
  <span> hell...” he declaimed on an exhale, trying to catch his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced over at Chloe as she stirred... only then noticing his brother, unexpectedly awake and looking equally dazed.  Their eyes slowly met, in twinned expressions of puzzlement, before Chloe’s voice intervened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” she slurred groggily, “what’s going on?” Her eyes swung, heavy-lidded, between the two of them.  A moment passed, in unspoken agreement...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” they both said, startling themselves, “go back to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha, jinx...” she mumbled, happily curling back down into the covers between them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>